drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Piratas del Caribe
Piratas del Caribe (en su idioma original, Pirates of the Caribbean) es el nombre de la trilogía cinematográfica de Walt Disney Pictures integrada por Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) y Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). En septiembre de 2008, Disney confirmó una cuarta película, misma que planea estrenar en 2011. Los argumentos de cada una de las películas, inspirados directamente por la atracción mecánica Pirates of the Caribbean del parque temático Disneyland, describen las aventuras piratas ficticias del Capitán Jack Sparrow, el herrero Will Turner y la aristócrata Elizabeth Swann, así como sus enfrentamientos con los principales personajes antagónicos de la trilogía, tales como el capitán Hector Barbossa, el monstruo marino Davy Jones, así como los británicos Lord Cutler Beckett y James Norrington. Bajo el mismo nombre y concepto, la franquicia también incluye una serie de videojuegos, las bandas sonoras de cada una de las películas, y novelas en las que se relata la vida pasada de algunos de sus personajes. Atracción . Pirates of the Caribbean fue inaugurada en 1967, siendo la última atracción en la que estuvo involucrado Walt Disney antes de fallecer.]] Originalmente concebida a mediados de los años 1950 como una atracción-museo de cera acerca de piratas históricos, Pirates of the Caribbean se transformó en un paseo en bote a través de un edificio con paisajes, decoraciones y robots alusivos a la temática original. El cambio de planes se suscitó luego de la visita hecha por Walt Disney a la Feria Mundial de Nueva York de 1964, donde adquirió diversas tecnologías para sus parques temáticos. El ingeniero Marc Fraser Davis fue uno de los que se encargó de fusionar la temática histórica con una serie de sketches con la finalidad de volver a la atracción más divertida. Sus colaboraciones pueden observarse todavía en algunos segmentos del recorrido, aún después de las renovaciones de las que la atracción ha sido objeto. Los nuevos diseños consistieron en un recorrido en bote por corrientes artificiales de agua, simulando una travesía al interior de un imaginario paisaje pirata, en donde se apreciarían los hábitos, aspecto y costumbres cotidianas en la vida de un pirata. En adición a las cómicas presentaciones hechas por Marc Davis, el trayecto estaría finalmente acompañado de avanzados robots audio-animatrónicos, los cuales brindarían una experiencia más realista al paseo, con la inclusión de personajes inspirados en las fábulas piratas a nivel regional. Decidieron agregar también una canción representativa a la atracción, "Yo-Ho (A Pirate's life for me/Una vida de pirata para mi)". El 18 de marzo de 1967, la atracción fue inaugurada al público en general, convirtiéndose en el proyecto con el mayor número de robots para ese entonces. Fue también la última atracción en la que Disney estuvo involucrado en su diseño antes de fallecer, y terminó ubicada en el área temática de New Orleans Square radicada en el interior del parque. Su popularidad fue aumentando tras la introducción de atracciones semejantes en los futuros parques de Tokio Disneyland y Disneyland París, sin embargo la primera adaptación realizada al sector fílmico con las interpretaciones estelares de Johnny Depp y Geoffrey Rush en 2003, acrecentó la importancia de la atracción dentro de la franquicia disney. Tras el lanzamiento de Piratas del Caribe 2 en 2006, la atracción fue clausurada brevemente para ser modificada acorde a los personajes y argumentos incluidos en ambas películas, siendo reinaugurada tiempo antes del lanzamiento mundial del segundo filme e incluyendo en su recorrido a personajes convertidos en clásicos para las audiencias como, por ejemplo, Jack Sparrow y Davy Jones. Adaptaciones fílmicas Planeación y redacción A principios de la década de los 90s, los escritores Ted Elliot y Terry Rossio comenzaron las planeaciones para redactar un nuevo guión basado directamente en la atracción denominada Pirates of the Caribbean, situada en el interior de Disneyland. Los primeros bocetos escritos daban el rol protágonico a Will Turner, mientras que los piratas restantes buscaban simplemente un tesoro. Steven Spielberg mostró un determinado interés en filmar el futuro proyecto al seleccionar a Bill Murray, Robin Williams e incluso Steve Martin, como posibles postulados para el personaje de Jack Sparrow. Sin embargo, Walt Disney Pictures rechazó la realización de la película a futuro plazo, a causa del reciente estreno de Los Muppets y la Isla del tesoro cuya línea histórica estaba basada también en la piratería y búsqueda de tesoros. Elenco realizador A principios del nuevo milenio, Disney autorizó la adaptación que contaría con la producción de Jerry Bruckheimer. Entre los involucrados para comenzar la redacción del guión estuvo Stuart Beattie, principalmente por sus amplios conocimientos en piratería marítima, los cuales brindarían al filme un marco histórico inherente a las aventuras de piratas contenidas en el argumento original de Elliot y Rossio -el cual ahora albergaba un nuevo elemento supernatural para el relato inicial acerca de la búsqueda de tesoros -. A causa del presupuesto que significaría la adaptación, Disney Pictures fue convencido de cancelar el filme, sin embargo Bruckheimer, finalmente, logró persuardirlos al mostrarles los conceptos iniciales que constituiría a, última instancia, Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra, contando con la dirección de Gore Verbinski -que llegó al proyecto con el objetivo de usar la tecnología disponible hasta ese momento, para lograr resucitar lo que, para su creencia, había sido un género desaparecido tras la culminación de la época dorada de Hollywood -, y las actuaciones estelares de Johnny Depp y Geoffrey Rush como los principales personajes dentro del reparto -estructurado en su amplia totalidad con el arribo de Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley y Jonathan Pryce, eventualmente -. Parte del elenco que colaboró dentro de la primeriza adaptación de Piratas del Caribe es el siguiente: Tras la exitosa presentación del filme, en 2004 Disney Pictures negoció, con los mismos realizadores y elenco de reparto, la continuación de sus participaciones en la futura realización de dos secuelas adicionales. A pesar de esto, Rossio y Elliot redactaron los nuevos argumentos introduciendo nuevos personajes y elementos narrativos -entre ellos Davy Jones, el Holandés Errante y el kraken -, y considerando, en un inicio, el concepto de la fuente de la juventud como probable temática para las futuras adaptaciones, donde prácticamente esperaban abordar la intensidad personificable de cada personaje mencionado con anterioridad en la primera parte. Elementos de la trama Personajes :*A continuación se mencionan los personajes centrales de cada aventura en Piratas del Caribe: Escenarios *'Port Royal'. La capital del comercio marítimo durante el siglo XVII en Jamaica, aparece como locación principal dentro de la trilogía, preservando el mismo carácter histórico dentro del argumento. Es también el sitio donde se localiza la East India Trading Company, por lo que sus puertos suelen estar resguardados frecuentemente por elementos al servicio de la Marina Real Británica, conformando un territorio, al principio, gobernado por Weatherby Swann -padre de Elizabeth -. *'Isla de la muerte'. Isla oculta ante la geografía cartográfica donde, el entonces sublevado capitán del Perla Negra, Hector Barbossa y su tripulación esconden el tesoro azteca maldito de Hernán Cortés. Su aparición únicamente se limita al primer filme, pues a partir del quebrantamiento de la maldición, es mencionado brevemente en el segundo filme, que desaparece en las profundidades del océano. *'Puerto Tortuga'. Isla real ubicada en las proximidades de Haiti habitada en su mayor parte por piratas. Dentro del argumento en el primer filme, funge como el lugar idóneo para Jack Sparrow y Will Turner, quiénes -a bordo del barco británico robado HSM Interceptor y perseguidos por Barbossa -, acuden a este lugar con el fin de reclutar su propia tripulación, finalmente integrada por Joshame Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton y Marty. Durante el segundo filme, Sparrow regresa junto a su nueva tripulación para reclutar a 99 marineros que, supuestamente, han de saldar su deuda con Davy Jones. Entre los contratados se encuentra James Norrington, quién, desahuciadamente, llega al puerto tras su fracaso intentando capturar a Sparrow y el Perla Negra -quiénes lograron escapar al final del primer filme -. Finalmente en el tercer filme, Tortuga sólo es percibida en las últimas escenas, pues es el sitio donde Gibbs y Sparrow son abandonados por Barbossa -quién logra hacerse una vez más del Perla Negra y su tripulación -. *'Pelegosto'. Es la isla tropical a donde arriba Jack Sparrow y su tripulación a bordo del Perla Negra, con tal de escapar del kraken controlado por Jones para cobrar sus deudas alternas, incluida la suya. Sin embargo, al encontrarse habitada por una tribu caníbal que -al principio consagra erróneamente a Sparrow como su profético dios, pero al descubrir la inmiscuición de Jack -, tratará de capturarlo junto a Will, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty y la restante tripulación. *'Isla Cruces'. Isla abandonada donde Jones mantiene oculto el cofre que contiene su corazón aún latiente, y a donde Sparrow, Norrington, Turner y Swann arriban para abrir dicho cofre y apoderarse del órgano extirpado con el cual únicamente puede ser manipulado, e incluso asesinado, el capitán del holandés errante. *'Los dominios de Davy Jones'. Consiste en una especie de purgatorio a donde llegan aquéllos que han sido condenados por Davy Jones y han muerto en el océano. Debido al aprisionamiento de Sparrow en este lugar de condena tras su enfrentamiento directo con el kraken, Tía Dalma resucita a Barbossa -quién fuera asesinado previamente por Jack en el primer filme -, quién se une a la tripulación -incluida Dalma -, para guiarlos hasta el fin del mundo, la única manera de poder llegar a los dominios de Jones, liberar a Sparrow y poder finalmente escapar con vida. *'Caverna de los naufragios'. Fortaleza impenetrable mencionada durante la reunión de la hermandad como posible opción para la batalla final entre los nueve lores piratas y las embarcaciones de la East India Trading Company, siendo capaz de resistir múltiples sitiamientos sin sufrir daños considerables en su estructura. *'Singapur'. Es visitado por Barbossa y la tripulación a su cargo tras su resurrección, con tal de encontrar a Sao Feng para robarle las cartas de navegación -que indican el camino para llegar al fin del mundo y salir de los dominios de Davy Jones -, embarcaciones y tripulación. Sin embargo, al ser asediados repentinamente por los oficiales de la Marina Real Británica, consiguen abandonar el lugar para emprender el recorrido hacía el fin del mundo. Barcos *'Perla Negra'. Es el barco más veloz de todos los mares capitaneado en un principio por Jack Sparrow. Fue construido por encargo de la East India Trading Company bajo el nombre inicial de The Wicked Winch, siendo hundido por una afrenta entre Sparrow y Beckett -para quién trabajaba como corsario inglés -. Posteriormente, fue "resucitado" por Davy Jones a través de un acuerdo en que, Sparrow tendría que ser capitán del rebautizado Perla Negra por 13 años, tras los cuales debía servirle en el Holandés Errante como integrante de la tripulación. Debido a que Jack intentó evadir el acuerdo, Jones envió al kraken para hundir de nuevo el barco de Jack. Tras la desaparición física de Jack -quién estuvo cautivo en los dominios de Davy Jones -, Calipso fue a buscarlo junto a su intacto barco, logrando rescatarlo para iniciar la colosal batalla entre la Armada Inglesa y Davy Jones contra los piratas de cada uno de los mares del mundo. En ocasiones, el Perla Negra fue capitaneado por Will Turner, Hector Barbossa y Elizabeth Swann; todos ellos tomaron su mando ante las ausencias de Jack como capitán del mismo. *'HMS Dauntless'. Es el primer barco que aparece en la escena inicial del primer filme dentro de la trilogía. Pertenece a la East India Trading Company, siendo capitaneado por James Norrington. Su encomienda más significativa es encontrar a Sparrow y su tripulación a bordo del Perla Negra para encarcelarlos por el delito de piratería. *'Interceptor'. Ha sido calificado como el barco más veloz en el Mar Caribe. Aunque es capitaneado originalmente por Norrington, fue robado por Sparrow -e incluso obsequiado por éste a Ana María, una de sus amantes -, y además se enfrentó, bajo el mando de Will Turner, contra el Perla Negra -capitaneado temporalmente por Barbossa y su tripulación malditos por el oro de Cortés -. *'Edinburgh Trader'. Es un barco alterno dentro del argumento, al cual aborda Elizabeth Swann para lograr trasladarse hasta Puerto Tortuga, en donde espera encontrarse con Turner. Después de que Turner roba la llave del cofre de Jones, sube a bordo del mismo e intenta enfrentarse al Holandés Errante, aunque el krakén logra hundirlo por completo rápidamente. *'El Holandés Errante'. Barco capitaneado por Davy Jones. Al principio, tiene la misión de servir como medio de traslado para su capitán en su encomienda de guiar a los espíritus de todos áquellos que han perecido en el mar. Sin embargo, debido a la renuncia de Jones por cumplir la enmienda tras enterarse que Calypso no lo esperó en el puerto como él esperaba, el barco sufre una conversión total, convirtiéndose entonces en un barco escalofriante con tripulación destinada a servir en el barco durante un período de 100 años, aunque tras el transcurso de dicho período los tripulantes conforman la estructura del propio barco, permutando sus tejidos y órganos como parte del mismo. *'HMS Endeavour'. Capitaneado por Lord Cutler Beckett, al final es hundido por el Holandés Errante (capitaneado por Will Turner), y el Perla Negra (capitaneado por Sparrow). *'Empress'. Capitaneado por Sao Feng. Tras la muerte repentina de éste a causa de un ataque sorpresivo del Holandés Errante, es tripulado por Elizabeth Swann. *'Impavido' Aparece en la primera película y según dice un oficial "Representa el poder en estas aguas" Alianzas East India Trading Company • Marina Real Británica • Corte de Brethren Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl Piratas del Caribe: La maldición (de la o del) Perla Negra, en España y Latinoamérica, respectivamente: ---- La trama gira en torno a Elizabeth, una joven aristocrata que además es hija del gobernador Weatherby Swann, quien trata de obligarla a casarse de cualquier manera con el Capitán James Norrington. Sin embargo, ella vive enamorada en secreto de su amigo de la infancia, Will Turner, quien no permitirá que Norrington la despose. En el transcurso, unos piratas por defortuna atacan la colonia en la que viven y secuestran a la joven con el propósito de quitarle un medallón que les ayudará a romper con la eterna maldición a la que han sido condenados por robarse un tesoro maldito. Desesperado, Turner acude al Capitán Jack Sparrow, pirata al que desprecia pero que le servirá pieza clave para encontrar el barco donde se encuentra la damisela. Sin embargo, tanto Sparrow como Turner se enfrentarán durante su travesía oceánica a la enorme tripulación maldita del que curiosamente fuera en un pasado el barco capitaneado por Sparrow, la cual sufren la condena que los convierte en esqueletos insensibles cuando la luz de la luna los toca. Curiosidades * Se supone que el cofre maldito es de procedencia azteca, pero en las escenas que se observa dicho cofre de cerca, se puede apreciar una figura central de un dios, que no es azteca. La figura que se ve es del dios Wiracocha. * La idea del perro con las llaves de la celda en la boca es sacada directamente de la atracción "Los piratas del caribe" de Disneyland. (Esta atracción data de 1967 por lo que es posible que el videojuego de Monkey Island 2" haya tomado esa idea de dicha atracción) . * Tanto Johnny Depp como Geoffrey Rush llevaban lentillas. Johnny Depp las llevaba a modo de gafas de sol para que, cuando la luz le diera de golpe, no cerrara los ojos. Geoffrey Rush llevaba unas especiales que quitaban el brillo de sus ojos para dar, de este modo, más realismo a su papel como "maldito". * Isla tortuga, que es la isla de donde Johnny Deep saca a su tripulación, existe de verdad y está situada cerca de Haiti, entre Cuba y las Bahamas. * El tatuaje que Orlando Bloom se hizo en la muñeca derecha para la filmación de "La comunidad del Anillo", está cubierto durante casi toda la película. Se puede ver en la escena de la pelea con espadas con el capitán Sparrow, en el molino. * El gigantesco plató de la cueva se construyó en el Plató 2 de los Estudios Disney. Se necesitaron 100 personas y cinco meses para construirlo. A continuación, lo llenaron con 1.134.000 litros de agua, un proceso que llevó tres o cuatro días. Zinema.com Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Piratas del Caribe: El cofre del hombre muerto o El cofre de la muerte, en España y Latinoamérica, respectivamente, es la segunda parte de la trilogía fílmica. El encantador Capitán Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) está de regreso con su espíritu rebelde y una deuda de sangre que pagar: él debe su alma al legendario Capitán Davy Jones (Bill Nighy), el amo fantasmal de las profundidades del océano . En esta ocasión, el audaz y valiente Will Turner (Orlando Bloom), la hermosa Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) y James Norrington, el ex Comodoro (Jack Davenport) navegan a un turbulento torbellino de desventuras, incitados por Jack y su carrera por salvarse de una condena eterna en el armario de Jones, consiguiendo el legendario Cofre del Hombre Muerto. Curiosidades * Durante el rodaje, el reparto y el equipo de rodaje tuvieron que ser evacuados a Los Angeles debido al huracán Wilma. * Para el estreno de la película, Walt Disney rediseñó la atracción de Piratas del Caribe en Disney World y DisneyLand para introducir al Capitán Jack Sparrow, Barbossa y Davy Jones. * La rueda gigantesca en la que Sparrow, Turner y Norrington luchan pesaba más de 800 kilos y tenía una altura de 5 metros y medio. * La tercera parte de la trilogía se rodó nada más terminar el rodaje de esta película. * En la primera parte se utilizó un escenario montado para dar la ilusión de que los personajes navegaban sobre el Perla Negra. Para la segunda, se construyó un barco de verdad. * El, o la, Perla Negra es la única nave en la trilogía que funciona realmente por ella misma. Todas las demás, excepto el "Interceptor" de la primera película, están montadas sobre barcazas, y sus únicas partes construidas son las que se ven en pantalla. Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo En esta entrega, Elizabeth ha decidido hacer hasta lo imposible por rescatar al ahora Capitán Jack Sparrow, dado que lo deja a la merced del Kraken, y, para ello se une en alianza con Barbossa y su tripulación, quienes emprenden una gran travesía con destino al fin del mundo. Mientras tanto, El Holandés Errante y su capitán Davy Jones, ahora controlados por la East India Trading Company, causan estragos y desastres cuantiosos por los 7 mares de todo el mundo. Durante su travesía, Barbossa, Turner y Swann llegan a su destino: Singapur, donde se encuentran con el misterioso pirata chino, Sao Feng. Más allá de los confines de la tierra, cada uno de los piratas deberá elegir a cual bando pertenecer para enfrentarse en una espectacular titánica batalla final - ya que no sólo sus vidas y sus destinos están en verdadero peligro, sino que además está en riesgo la forma de vida de cualquier bucanero: sinónimo de libertad. Curiosidades *Johnny Depp resultó herido en una escena del duelo en el mástil del Holandés Errante, casi al final de la película. *El primer montaje de la película duraba más de 3 horas. IMDb *La película se empezó a filmar sin el guión terminado. IMDb Continuación Walt Disney Pictures tiene planes tentativos de filmar una cuarta película en el año 2009. Al respecto, Johnny Depp mencionó que "le encantaría volver a interpretar a Jack Sparrow en otra trilogía, sólo si los escritores logran redactar un buen argumento". En febrero de 2007, tras concluir el rodaje de Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, el guionista Terry Rossio dijo que él y Ted Elliott intentarían escribir un guión, similar a la cuarta película de Indiana Jones, y "existen algunas posibilidades de que pueda existir una continuación, aunque también hay motivos para que ello no suceda." El actor Geoffrey Rush expresó su interés en volver a interpretar a Barbossa. Mientras tanto, el productor Jerry Bruckheimer indicó su interés en la realización de un spin-off, pero dicho proyecto comenzaría a analizarse tras un considerable período de tiempo, debido a lo "exhaustivo" de la producción de la trilogía pasada. El director Gore Verbinski, quien fue cuestionado sobre sí estaría interesado en volver a dirigir una nueva película de Piratas del Caribe, declaró "el gran riesgo es en cuanto a la disminución del éxito ... ésta tendría que ser entonces acerca de una historia digna de contarse". Para contribuir a su retorno como director, agregó "Empezaría desde cero y me centraría en las nuevas aventuras del Capitán Jack Sparrow." A diferencia de las películas anteriores, Verbinski no hará una nueva sin un guión completo antes de comenzar la producción. La actriz Keira Knightley dijo que ella no desea continuar caracterizando al personaje de Elizabeth Swann, pues está más interesada en participar en diferentes proyectos, y desde que tenía 17 años estuvo relacionada con Piratas del Caribe.Baz Bamigboye, "Swann song from pirate maid Keira", Daily Mail, November 10, 2006. Principales productos y mercadotecnia Bandas sonoras *''Piratas del Caribe'' (Álbum) (2000) - 25 tracks + 3 bonus. *''Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra'' (Soundtrack) (2003) - 15 tracks. *''Pirates Remixed'' (Extended play) (2006) - 9 tracks. *''Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte'' (soundtrack) (2006) - 12 tracks + 5 bonus. *''Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo'' (soundtrack) (2007) - 13 tracks. *''Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo Remix'' (Extended play) (2007) - 5 tracks. *''Piratas del Caribe: Soundtracks Treasures Collection'' (Recopilación de soundtracks) (2007) - 4 discos con 55 tracks y un DVD bonus con 3 capítulos acerca de la composición musical del soundtrack en las películas de Piratas del Caribe. Videojuegos *Además de los videojuegos oficiales que se han comercializado a partir de 1992, han surgido algunas versiones inspiradas por la atracción original de Disneyland -de la cual también se basa la franquicia fílmica -: :*En julio de 2003 -tiempo en que La Maldición del Perla Negra se estrenaba en Hispanoamérica -, la compañía rusa desarrolladora de software Akella, desarrolló un videojuego -al principio llamado Sea Dogs II, posteriormente renombrado como Pirates of the Caribbean - para PC y Xbox basado en el argumento de la primera película, bajo licencia de la Disney Company. :*En el 2000, Walt Disney World Resort en Florida estrenó la atracción mecánica Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold, la cual consiste en que los visitantes al parque comandan su propio barco pirata virtual tratando de hundir en batalla a los barcos adversarios. :*El diseñador de software, Ron Gilbert ha expresado que el videojuego The Secret of Monkey Island -desarrollado por LucasArts en 1990 -, además de estar basado en el libro En costas extrañas, está basado en la atracción de Pirates of the Caribbean de Disneyland, al igual que la serie derivada bajo el título Monkey Island -conformada por el juego ya mencionado y sus secuelas Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (1991), The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) y finalmente, Escape from Monkey Island (2000) -. :*Una edición especial del juego de mesa, Monopoly fue sacada a la venta. :*Una versión alterna del juego Batalla Naval basada en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe es producida por Hasbro bajo el tentativo título de Battleship Command. Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de la primera película (2003) *Sitio oficial de la segunda película (2006) *Sitio oficial de la tercera película (2007) *IMBd *zinema